Morganians
The Morganians (named after the great sorceress Morgana le Fay) are evil spellcasters who practice black magic and follow the ways of the evil Morgana le Fay, and they are major villains in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Characteristics and Goals As seen in the movie, how wizards and witches pertains their status as Morganians was by becoming Morgana's loyal followers (like Maxim Horvath) or joining forces with her still active followers, such as Sun Lok, Abigail Williams, and Drake Stone. Being a dark sorcerer by practicing the dark arts was not simply made them a Morganian, however, as those individuals also had to join forces to those who learned the ways of Morgana le Fay as well. This was hinted by how Sun Lok, Abigail Williams, Drake Stone joined forces with Horvath and Horvath himself joined forces with Morgana. All Morganians are led by one single undeviating goal: achieving total domination over the world, destroying those who stand in their way (including the Merlineans) and enslaving mankind. According to Balthazar Blake who has fought many Morganians, they only depend on their powers (especially magic in their catalysts such as rings) instead on their own hearts, which also serves as their weaknesses. Balthazar also refers the undead evil sorcerers/sorceresses who would be resurrected by Morgana's power through the dangerous magic of The Rising as Morganians due to them would find her upon rebirth and join forces with her at the same time. All Morganians are believed that sorcerers are better and superior than regular humans, which is why they sought for The Rising ceremony to create an army to conquer the whole world and subjugate humankind. Gallery The Morgana Star.jpg|The Morgana Star Morgana le Fay.jpg|Morgana le Fay Maxim Horvath.jpg|Maxim Horvath Abigail Williams.jpg|Abigail Williams Sun Lok.jpg|Sun Lok Drake Stone.jpg|Drake Stone Morganian Ghosts.jpg|The evil ghosts of Morganians emerging from their graves during The Rising. Morganian Soul.jpg|The writhing soul of a Chinese Morganian warrior materializing during The Rising. Morganian Spirit.jpg|The malevolent spirit of an Egyptian Morganian sorcerer breaking free from it's statue prison during The Rising. Morganian Demon.jpg|The demonic spirit of an Italian Morganian sorcerer crawling from it's skeletal tomb during The Rising. Morganian Ghoul.jpg|The ghoulish undead Morganians becoming both body and soul during The Rising. Known Morganians *Morgana le Fay *Maxim Horvath (a former Merlinean) *Abigail Williams *Sun Lok *Drake Stone Trivia *The Morganians' racial ideology, hierarchy and supremacy is almost, if not exactly, identical to that of the Death Eaters from the Harry Potter franchise, as well as that of Nazi Germany. As the Harry Potter franchise is a primary inspiration for the movie, it means Morganians are equivalent with Death Eaters. **Aside from the Nazi Party or the Death Eaters, Morganians' racial ideology is also similar with that of the Decepticons from the Transformers franchise (particularly Transformers film series), as both sought to either purge or enslave mankind that they considered lower than them. In addition, other things that Morganians and Decepticons reminiscent with each other are their symbolism and their organizations' names that associated with their founder: the Morganians' name and the Morgana Star (opposite of the Merlin Circle) which they utilized for sorcery relates with their founder Morgana le Fay herself, while Decepticons on their other hand, the said organization's name relates with their founder (The Fallen)'s sinister nature and their crest are modeled after his visage. Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Conspirators Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Organization Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elementals Category:Tyrants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations